


Back Down

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anger, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: You work with the Winchesters and John's grumpiness is driving you nuts. Why is he like this?





	Back Down

You groaned in frustration, cursing the snoring hunter passed out on the couch under your breath. It was like the sound bounced off the walls in the tiny motel room, cocooning you, forcing its way through the channels of your ears and pierced your very brain. Why couldn’t he fall asleep on his side _for once_. Looking over at where Sam and Dean were sleeping head to toe on the other twin bed, backs to each other, you had to wonder how they could sleep through it. But then again this had been their childhood, to them it was probably just white noise. Sure your dad would snore after a night of binge drinking when he came back from a hunt, but you could always sneak into the living room and turn the old man lying on the couch over on his side. You stared blankly up at the ceiling, fighting the urge to walk over there and shrug John awake. However, deep down you knew you would never dare. John was not the kind of man whose sleep you disturbed.

Orphaned in your teens by a pack of werewolves, you’d hit the road to hunt as soon as the state had cut you loose. Occasionally you’d seek the company of old family friends, as you did now. John had known your parents well, hunted with them even, and you guessed he tolerated you hanging around from time to time as a courtesy to the memory of your father. You knew he’d considered your dad a close friend and great hunter. You had decided on spending the summer hunting with the Winchesters, to take a break from your solo routine, and now fall was creeping in.

 _“He will turn over on his own, he will turn over on his own… Just close your eyes and sleep, Y/N…”_ You kept telling yourself over and over.

You closed your eyes tight and controlled your breathing. You were getting down right angry now. The nerve of him. Costing you your sleep. Did he not know he snored if he slept on his back!? Hadn’t some random hook-up told him at some point? You were sure there’d been quite a few of those for a man as handsome and smooth as John. You’d seen him flirt and he sure knew all the right things to say, you’d even felt the effect youself just watching him. You weren’t sure you could survive being on the receiving end of his charm. You’d fall flat at his feet if he as much as said your name in that low growl he used to woo a woman. Just imagining it made shivers go through you… You shook the thought out of your head. It was ridiculous and a hundred percent inappropriate. Besides, you were supposed to be angry with him for costing you your precious sleep! Nope, no more fantasizing about John. At least not tonight with his sons in the next bed!

Anger. That was the most intense feeling you were supposed to experience when it came to John Winchester. That snoring, sleep-ruining John Winchester. You were tempted to tell him he snored yourself, but didn’t want to pick a fight with him. He had been moody and aloof ever since you’d joined them this summer. Something was _off_ this time around. You had been worried it was you at first. Maybe he’d grown to dislike you? You knew you had changed a lot in the year or so since you’d traveled with them last, coming more into your own as a hunter and doing things your own way. But then again you’d known him most of your life and he had always been friendly. Now all he did was answer in short sentences and avoid your eyes as best he could.

 _“Stubborn man,”_ you thought, _“if it hadn’t been for him being so damned gorgeous he wouldn’t get away with this.”_

All of a sudden John stopped snoring, you sat up in bed listening for his breathing. Once it was gone it was actually kind of eerie. Had he died over there? You looked over at him.

John Winchester was very much alive. You were almost startled when his rich, hazel, eyes shot open and looked straight into yours. Meeting your eyes he quickly looked down. He blinked twice, shook his head and got up.  “Gotta take a leak…” He mumbled and shuffled into the bathroom. You lay back down and closed your eyes, hoping he would have enough sense to lie on his side when he came back out. You pretended to sleep as you heard him shuffle back out, only taking a short, squinting peak as you heard him lie down. Luckily he was on his side, his face against the back of the couch. You lay there for a few minutes looking at his broad back, hearing his breath stabilize and sensing him as he fell into a deep sleep. Then finally it hit you as well and you fell asleep mirroring his breath.

***

You felt the lack of a good night’s sleep weigh down on you. Your body felt heavy and slow, and you felt like the tiniest thing could make you snap. You all sat cramped into a booth at a local diner, enjoying a traditional hunter breakfast: enough coffee to make an elephant twitchy, sandwiches with bacon and fries on the side. A big breakfast is crucial when you’re gonna go out on a hunt.

“Good thing you all got some sleep,” John half-heartedly said while eating on autopilot, as he looked through his research, “we’ve got work to do today.”

“After you stopped snoring I did…” The words popped out of your mouth before you had time to think, earning you a few laughs from the boys. You immediately regretted telling him, not knowing how he’d react, considering the mood he’d been in this summer.

“I do not snore! No way little girl…” He was resolute in his response, a hint of amusement to his words, and looked you square in the eye for the first time in what felt like forever. At least he didn’t sound angry.

“Oh, you did last night, old man…” You playfully responded emphasizing the _“old”_ part.

“So I’m old AND I snore? You’re breaking my heart girl.” John chuckled, his deep voice making his chuckle extra hearty. He was most definitely in a good mood this morning. You decided to take full advantage of it.

“If I’m a little girl, you’re an old man.” You smirked at him, feeling confident. Your eyes lingered at John’s rugged features, he might be considered an old man by some, but to you he wasn’t. You felt a pang of instant attraction pool in you as you kept your gaze fixed on him.

It was Dean who pulled your eyes away from John.

“I thought you liked being a little girl. All protected by the big, strong Winchesters.” Dean gave a smile definitely meant for himself, as he puffed his chest.

“It’s all about context baby…” You winked at Dean teasingly.

“Enough…” John huffed at the two of you, where you sat smirking at each other, a distinct tone of annoyance to his voice, “Don’t act like teenagers, you’re both years past twenty.”

***

Hunt over and done with, you’d taken turns in the shower. You’d been first, and gone out to get some supplies for the road straight after. Returning to the room you’d found it empty, Dean and Sam’s shoes gone, hearing the shower running and John’s unmistakable humming of classic rock through the bathroom door. You sat the supplies down on the table, careful not to crumple John’s things, which he’d spread across the top. Taking it upon yourself to tidy up a bit so you’d be able to leave faster, you gathered his research papers and journal. And then it shone out to you: a piece of paper with your name on it. It looked to be a letter. You knew it was rude and frowned upon reading other people’s mail, but you just had to. After all, it did concern you. You looked over your shoulder towards the bathroom door, shower was still going, before you let your eyes scan the piece of paper.

_John,_

_I understand where you’re coming from. Based on your letter I gather Y/N’s too young too have all this thrust upon her and that she’s been doing this for far too long already. She has lost her way and needs to come back down to earth. They wouldn’t have wanted this life for her. Send her here. And for Sam, he can come here and do his senior year. I know it is hard for you to part with him, but I promise I can keep him safe. Besides, that way they can keep each other company and you can focus your energy on Dean and your continued research into you know what._

_All the best,_

_Jim_

You felt the earth shatter under your feet, the sky tumbling down. A million questions crashed through you. How long had he been carrying this around? Where had it even been sent to? What the hell was _you know what_? Who the hell was Jim? Where was he planning to ship you off to? And of course the most pressing one: how could he do this to you?

It stung, it freaking hurt bad as hell! You knew he wasn’t thrilled at having you around, but _this_ … Tears pushed at your eyes, your breath hitched in your chest. He was not the boss of you. He was not your fucking social worker. He did not get to dictate your life. You’d been alone and felt unwanted before, but you’d never felt so damn lonely as in this very moment. He was gonna throw you out, push you on someone else, make you someone else’s problem… He could just have asked you to leave, and you would have left and never bothered them again…

 _“No!”_ John Winchester was not going to make you cry! You were a hunter, dammit! You didn’t cry, you got mad as hell! You forced the hurt and pain away, and replaced it with red hot fury. He did not get to do this to you! He did not get to just shove you on someone else! Not like this!

You marched over to the bathroom, red hot lava coursing through your veins, and flung the door open. You heard him stop his humming mid-tune, and you pulled the shower curtain open. You shoved the letter at his chest, too damn angry to care he was buck naked. But not caring was not the same as not noticing what he was packing under the layers of clothes he usually wore. You shrugged your amazement off, hell bent on holding onto your anger. The letter fell to the bottom of the bathtub, instantly growing translucent by the still running water, John seemingly too shocked and dumbfounded to grab onto it.

“What the fuck, John!?” You spat at him, feeling your face go bright red with anger, you could have slapped him, “When were you gonna tell us!?”

You growled in frustration and marched back out of the bathroom, leaving behind a wet, naked John with a puzzled expression on his face. Making your way back to the main room you snatched your duffel up from where is was resting on the floor by the bed. You started throwing the few belongings you had used in your short stay into it. You had to get out of there as fast as possible, before you started bawling your eyes out. You were just about to dart out the door, when he rushed after you, towel around his waist, still dripping from the shower. He grabbed your arm, trapping it in the grasp of his big, rough hand. You tugged at him, feeling the tears threatening to break free.

“Let go of me, John!” You shouted, your stare shooting daggers at him, “You’re not sending me to some pretend foster home! If you don’t want me here, I’ll go back to hunting alone!”

“No!” He yelled back, “You’re not going back out there on your own!”

“I was fine before, and I’ll be fine now!” You screamed, “If you wanted me gone, all you had to do was tell me!”

“You don’t get it do you?” He asked, his grip on your arm less forceful now, his eyes searching your face.

“Get what John?!” You snapped, still not ready to let go of your anger.

“Why you have to go to stay with Jim?”

You only huffed at him, and pulled your arm out of his, now loose, grip. You looked down at your duffel, having dropped it to the ground during your screaming match with John without you even noticing. You picked it up, once again ready to head out the door.

“I don’t have to do anything, Winchester!”

You turned around, grabbed the door handle and attempted to open the door. You had barely managed to get it open an inch before a big, strong, hand pushed it shut again.

“What the fuck, John!” You spun around, ready to go off at him again.

“I’m not sendin’ you out there to get hurt or killed, Y/N. You’re so blinded by this life, you can’t see what it’s doing to you.” He pleaded with you.

“You’ve seen me hunt, John! I don’t take risks and I handle myself just fine.”

“There’s so much more out there for you!” He let the hand leaning against the door fall, “You could have something else, steer clear of growing hard and cold like so many other hunters eventually do.”

“I don’t care what else is out there, or that it might make it’s mark on me.” You stated coldly, “I’m right where I wanna be.”

You locked your eyes with his hazel ones, regaining your cool. You didn’t just feel obligated to hunt because of your parents, you wanted it. It did so much good. You were saving people, and the feel after a good hunt left your entire body practically buzzing with adrenaline. No, you wouldn’t give it up for the world. No matter what else was out there. You just weren’t the kinda person who could leave it all behind.

“You sure about that?” He furrowed his brow, staring at you intensly, as if he was trying to spot a lie.

“Yes.” You answered, your face hard as stone, “So you gotta make up your mind. I’ll leave if that’s what you want, but I’m not going to stay with some dude named Jim…” You let your words trail off as you waited for his answer.

“Stay.” His answer was short and effective, and you tossed your duffel towards the bed, “Just don’t give Dean any more ideas, he’s been looking sideways at you since yesterday mornin’.”

“Oh, believe me, _that_ is never gonna happen!” You let your face crack into a smirk and kept you eyes locked with his. You hadn’t felt this comfortable with him in ages. Clearing the air must have helped.

You kept resting your gaze at his now warm hazel eyes. Suddenly it dawned at you that he was still just wearing the damp towel, loosely secured around his waist. Your eyes dropped down, scanning his manly form. And that was exactly how you would describe him: _manly._ His chest was firm and scattered with salt and pepper hair. His shoulders were broad and muscular, not to mention his arms! You’d never for the life of you thought he was hiding all those tattoos under all those Winchester layers he usually wore, either. Catching yourself in what you were doing, your eyes darted back up to his, and he met your gaze with a smirk. Damn. There really was no way he could have missed your lingering stare.

“Sorry…” You muttered, feeling your cheeks flush tellingly.

“Been a weird day, huh?” He offered you a half-smile.

“Yeah…” You muttered, the images of John’s naked frame coursing through your mind, you looked down at your feet, avoiding his smirk as best you could, “I’m sorry about… invading your privacy earlier. I was just so damned angry…”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” John chuckled, “I mean it’s gonna take some gettin’ used to, you having seen,” he cleared his throat,  “all that.”

You knew it was gonna take some getting used to for you as well. Your fantasies of John had just gotten a whole new dimension. Having actually seen what he was packing in those jeans of his, made you even more certain that he could satisfy a woman like a pro. Thinking back on the sight that had met you south of his waist, you marvelled at the impressive size of it. It was gorgeous, thick and long. If you were being completely honest with yourself you felt a bit jealous of the women who had gotten to familiarize themselves with his member. Your mind wandered to filthy, inappropriate places again, and you could feel the effect of the images that your mind conjured up pool between your folds, and the want tugging at your core. Your breathing grew heavy and you had to struggle to not to flush or swoon from his smirk. You heard your heartbeat in your ears, and you knew that you were in trouble, so much trouble. Hanging around with the Winchesters was going to be a lot more difficult from now on.

“Y/N…” He growled, that deep, resonating growl that you fantasized about when you were alone. He reached out for you, placing a soft touch on your arm, “You okay? You look like you’re gonna be sick or something…”  

That growl. That touch. You were getting sick alright. Getting a sick, twisted desire for him to throw you on the bed and do dark, sinful things to you.

“John,” you dared look up at his face, “I’m just…” You stopped, you had no clue what to say. How could you even think of sharing these thoughts with him?

“Y/N.” He growled again, scanning your face with a look of concern on his face, “Tell me what’s wrong.” He demanded.

“I’m sure you don’t wanna know what’s going through my mind right now…” You started, nervous if you were just about to ruin everything, “It’s stupid and wrong and totally inappropriate.” You cocked your head, wondering if he’d catch on to what you meant, “There’s more than one reason nothing will ever happen with Dean and I, John.”

“Oh…” John looked dumbfounded for a moment, before he squinted at you, “And I’m guessing that has nothing to do with Sam, huh?”

“Come on, John,” you laughed, “Sam’s like five years younger than me.”

“And you’re like a good twenty- five years younger than me.” He looked down at you, smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Twenty four,” you corrected, “but that age difference I don’t care about much… Not at all actually.”

“See, this is the kinda thing that makes it such a bad idea for you to hang around,” John’s hand travelled up to your shoulder, “this,” he cocked his head down, “this thing we’re talking about right now, shouldn’t be a subject, ‘cause it can’t happen.”

“But you want it to?” You felt so pathetic hearing the hopeful tone of your own voice.

“You’re young and beautiful,” he smiled reassuringly down at you, “but also smart and wilful, I’d be a blind, stupid man if that didn’t do anythin’ for me.”

You felt your body positively buzzing at his words. He wanted you too. He thought you were beautiful and smart. You were grinning like an idiot now, glowing with his compliment.

“Don’t look at me like that, girl.” He groaned, the situation seemed to be taking its toll on him as well, “You heard what I said, this can’t happen.”

“Why not?” You murmured as you bit your lip at him, “We’re both consenting adults, and now that the cat’s outta the bag, there’s gonna be this thing hanging in the air anyways. If we actually do something about it, we get some fun outta it at least.”

“I don’t think this is a smart move, Y/N.” He warned, but you could see his eyes darkening with lust. You felt a sense of pride as you realized that you were getting to him.

“Listen to me,” you cooed, “I’m smart, you said so yourself, so then it’s gotta be a smart move.”

You inched closer, minimizing the gap between you, the air between you practically buzzing with sexual tension, spreading goose bumps across your suddenly heated flesh. You felt it affect him, as his grip on your shoulder tightened, his breathing grew ragged, and the evidence of his arousal pressed against your clothed stomach.

“Fuck it.” He groaned, pulling you flush against his bare chest, making your breath hitch in excitement. You could smell him so distinctly now, shampoo and soap mixing with his signature musk.

Your bodies pressed together as you locked into a deep, wanting kiss, greedy lips hungry to claim each other, hands grabbing onto whatever they could find. He tasted of coffee and mint and you loved the feel of his beard, rough against your soft skin as it scraped across your face. You let the fingers of your left hand brush through it as you dug the fingers of the other into the muscles of his broad back, needing him closer, even though you knew that that wasn’t technically possible. In response John grabbed onto your waist with one hand, as the other one still grasped your shoulder, keeping you close.

Breaking free, after kissing for God knows how long, you pulled John with you over to the bed, kicking your shoes off as you went.

Reaching the foot of the bed you tugged at the towel around his waist, and it fell to the ground, revealing what you knew he was hiding under there. You got on your knees and let your hand drift across the velvety skin of his erection, earning you a deep groan from John. You let your hand softly travel up and down his impressive length, finally familiarising yourself with it. Soon a small bead of precum appeared on the head, and you leaned your head down and licked it up, John moaned at you and cocked his head back in pleasure. You proceeded and let him glide into your mouth, until he met the back of your throat. You felt a dull ache in your jaw as you stretched your full lips around his thick girth. You let your mouth slide up and down his member, earning you murmured praise from John. His hand found its way to the back of your head, clutching your hair as you worked, but soon he pulled you off and helped you to your feet.

He met you in a short kiss once you were back on your feet. Breaking away, you tore your t-shirt off and got to work on your bra as John got to work on undoing the button and zipper of your pants. He hooked two long, thick fingers into your underwear and eased them down with your jeans. Finally you were free of your clothes, and free to wrap your naked body around John’s. You crashed down on the bed together, resuming your greedy exploration of each other’s bodies, lips and tongues searching out the most sensitive of spots. John reached a hand down between your thighs, seeking out the sensitive bud resting there. He applied just the tiniest amount of pressure to it, circling it slowly,  making you gasp out in pure pleasure.

“Fuck, that feels so good, John…” You moaned, biting down at your lip.

“Oh baby, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” He growled, making you groan in anticipation, and moved down your body, settling between your thighs.

This time it was his tongue seeking out your clit. He spread your folds and let his tongue slide up the entire length from your entrance to your clit, making you grip the sheets under you as the sensation washed over you. He worked you expertly with his mouth, letting his tongue flick and lap at you, breaking it up with sucking gently at your clit from time to time. You squirmed under him, and he rested a hand firmly at the base of your belly, holding you in place. Two fingers of the other hand slipped into your dripping entrance and you moaned louder than you thought you could, as he hooked them and sought out that most pleasurable of spots inside of you. Panting hard, you felt the coil that had wound up in your core, threatening to break.

“John, I’m so close!” You screamed, more than ready to let the pleasure roll over you.

“Come on my hand, baby…” He murmured, sending vibrations through your clit, and you were done for.

It crashed over you, melting the room away around you. You had never felt anything like it, all of your previous partners had been totally oblivious to the workings of the g-spot. Panting and seeing stars you started coming back to earth.

John made his way back up your body, showering your skin with kisses as he went, until he was good and settled, his length teasing against your willing sex. He looked deep into your  eyes as he guided his cock to your entrance, and you smiled up at him as he eased it in, it stretching your walls. He groaned at the sensation of your slick walls swallowing him as he slowly started moving, letting you adjust to his girth. He filled you so perfectly, like no one ever had. John thrust in and out of you, building his speed and force as he moved against you. Bewildered by pleasure you fumbled around the bed with your hands, looking for something to grasp, the pleasure almost too much to bear, and John in response grabbed your wrists in one big, strong hand, pinning them over your head. You moaned out at the welcome constraint, letting you be free to purely enjoy the pleasure unfolding between your legs.

You felt yourself getting close again, John’s cock brushing against your still tender g-spot with every thrust of his hips and you arched your back on the mattress hoping it would angle the impact even better. John, who noticed your attempts, smirked down at you devilishly and rested all his weight on the hand gripping your wrists, leaving white marks on your skin. He proceeded to lift one of your legs, and hooking his arm under it as he slammed against your g-spot with a force you thought were reserved for the gods. A few more thrusts of John fucking you into the mattress, and you were done for. You felt the dam break and your walls clenched around his erection. Shuddering around him, you could feel him twitch inside of you and then the sweet feeling of his seed filling you, coating your still contracting walls.

John crashed down on you, the two of you panting together, coming back down from your mutual highs. You rested together for a few moments, not caring to clean up the mess you’d made of the sheets. Your mind travelled to the road ahead. How would this affect your day to day lives? And then it dawned on you.

“Where are the boys anyways?” You asked him, lifting your head, quizzical look on your face.

“Shit…” John muttered kissing your forehead before freeing himself of your embrace, “I’m guessing they’ll be _here_ shortly.”

He got up and gathered his clothes and you were just about to do the same, when you heard the unmistakable sound of Deans ‘67 Chevy Impala pulling up outside.


End file.
